krypto_the_superpupfandomcom-20200214-history
Ichy and Dil
Ichy and Dil, voiced by Jeff Bennett and Tress MacNeille, respectively, are villains in The Land Before Time IV: Journey through the Mists. Ichy is an Ichthyornis, known as a "Sharpbeak" to the characters in the series, and Dil a Deinosuchus, known as a "Bigmouth Belly Dragger" to the characters in the series. Characterization Edit Because Ichy has sharper eyesight than Dil, he finds food for the two of them, and calls himself "the eyes". Dil is nearly blind, which is why she is dependent on Ichy to find food for her. However, because of his small size, catching prey is difficult for Ichy. Therefore, Dil, when pointed in the direction of the prey, nabs them/it, and calls herself "the teeth". Their enemies are: Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Ali, Archie, Tickles, and possibly everyone in Ali's Herd. Ichy, like Chomper, appears to be bilingual as he can talk to Dil yet can also understand the kids saying something about going and replied "The only place you're going is the inside of our stomachs!". Ichy and Dil are more partners than friends, as they constantly argue with each other and say they would be better off without each other. This is focused on in their song: "Who Needs You?". However, they still stay together because of their handicaps; Ichy's being size and Dil's being vision. It isn't until the end of the movie when they finally have had enough of each other, and finally split up. After Dil almost eats Ichy, they begin to argue until Dil slaps Ichy away with her tail, but when she turns around she finds an hungry Hydrotherosaurus looming over her. She cries out for Ichy before getting chased by the Hydrotherosaurus. As neither of them has been seen since, it is unsure what happened to them and they will somehow return someday and are not seen again afterwards. Reception Edit Rotten Tomatoes critic Steve Rhodes said that Ichy and Dil were one of the main failing points in Journey Through the Mists, as they were not as frightening as the Sharpteeth which had been the main villains in the previous films.1 Rod Gustafson said on Parent Previews.com that the violence shown during the sequences in which the children are fighting Ichy and Dil off is reminiscent of Saturday-morning cartoons.2 However, Bonnie Sayers on Epinion.com thought that the scenes involving these conflicts might be frightening to younger viewers.3 Trivia Edit * In the Finnish version of the movie, Dil has a masculine voice, though it is unknown whether or not she is portrayed as a male in this version, as in the Finnish language, the word for "him" and "her" is the same ("hän"). Also, in the Latin American Spanish dub Dil is portrayed as a male, although with a very high pitched voice, and in the Dutch version with a lower pitched voice. In a similar way, the Old One (who also debuts in Journey Through the Mists) is given a male voice in the Spanish dubs for the movie. * Though it is not known how he obtained them, on the original VHS cover of the film, Ichy is holding a pair of binoculars while watching the kids. This may be an intentional joke, however. Later VHS & DVD covers remove the duo entirely. * The growls used for Dil were used for Goliath from Disney's Gargoyles. They were later be used for many other Sharpteeth, primarily Mama Sharptooth & Papa Sharptooth. This is also first villainous character not to be voiced by Frank Welker in vocal effects. * Ichy and Dil are the only talking Sharpteeth to appear in the franchise, with the exception of Chomper, who began to speak in The Land Before Time V: The Mysterious Island and onward in the TV series. * Ichy apparently knew Dil's father as he said, in "Who Needs You?" that Dil was as ugly as her dad. Gallery 75e053d93614453e0b489e43e8897e2a.png Category:Characters Category:Land Before Time Characters Category:Males Category:Females Category:Villains Category:Sharpbeaks Category:Belly Draggers Category:Twofooters Category:Fourfooters Category:Sharptooth Flyers Category:Antagonists Category:Former Antagonists Category:Duos Category:Birds Category:Crocodilians